


Романтики

by KisVani



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Артур Пендрагон руководит межпланетным горнодобывающим концерном.





	Романтики

Артур сидел, положив ноги на стол, и смотрел в потолочный иллюминатор. Нептун выглядел прекрасно в это время станционных «суток». Казалось, что ещё немного, и верх и низ поменяются местами, Артур Пендрагон упадет, утонет в синеве, перестанет существовать, и никто не сможет его отыскать.  
Он наслаждался зрелищем и вполуха слушал, что бормочет начальник техподдержки. Возможно, звать именно его, чтобы почистить кофемашину, было слишком невежливо по отношению к его статусу в компании, но зато как приятно.  
— Надоедливая королевская задница… — пробормотал Мерлин.  
— Что-что ты сказал? — спросил Артур, переводя взгляд с иллюминатора на сгорбившегося Мерлина.  
— Надоедливая королевская задница, — повторил тот громко и чётко.  
Мерлин выпрямился и повернулся к Артуру. Вообще-то, у них в компании был четкий дресс-код, который одинаково соблюдался и на Земле, и на Марсе, и на поясе Сатурна, и здесь, на Тритоне. Но Мерлин всегда делал вид, что понятия о нём не имеет, и носил джинсы, футболки, сделавшие бы честь любому хиппи, и неуместный, но неизменный красный шейный платок. Артур, в свою очередь, делал вид, что не замечает ничего странного в одежде своего главного технаря.  
И на то были свои причины.  
— Тебе нравится моя задница, — сказал Артур. — Твоя нравится мне больше, конечно, но…  
Мерлин картинно закатил глаза и вернулся к кофемашине.  
— Скажи, — начал он, не отрываясь от копания в развороченных внутренностях, — ты мне за что-то мстишь сейчас или просто придурок, как и всегда? Потому что, если мстишь, то скажи сразу, и мы с этим разберёмся.  
— А может человек, у которого десяток шахт по всей Солнечной Системе, просто хотеть тепла и внимания? — Артур едва не упал вместе с креслом и поторопился сесть прямо, сняв ноги со стола, пока Мерлин не заметил и не начал злорадствовать. — И чтобы кто-то позаботился о его утреннем кофе.  
— Скажи ещё, что я должен носить тебе завтрак, — фыркнул Мерлин, — и обувь подавать.  
— Было бы неплохо, — мечтательно протянул Артур.  
— Для этого тебе придётся на мне жениться, и я ещё подумаю, — Мерлин парой движений, сильно напоминающих магические пассы, вернул кофемашину в привычный вид.  
— Мерлин, а выходи за меня! — ухмыльнулся Артур. — Надеюсь, кстати, эта штука в космос не улетит. А то с тобой бывает.  
Мерлин поднял палец и сказал:  
— Однажды. И не в космос, а просто летала по офису.  
— Порхала, — услужливо напомнил Артур. — Никогда не понимал, как ты это делаешь…  
Мерлин подошёл к столу и опёрся на него, глядя на Артура сверху вниз.  
— Ты серьёзно про «выходи за меня»? — спросил он, и насмешка в вопросе стала грустной. — Или шутишь так?  
— Серьёзно, — подтвердил Артур, — с Гвен мы остались друзьями, а ты всё равно всегда рядом, так хоть теперь — не просто так.   
— Ничего себе, да ты прям романтик, — хмыкнул Мерлин.  
— Ага, я такой, — Артур поднялся и сгрёб его за плечи, — кстати, королям не говорят «нет»!  
Судя по тому, что именно он первым потянулся за поцелуем, Мерлин и не собирался ему отказывать.


End file.
